Cómo curarse de la ira
by AliceUchihaLockwood
Summary: "Felicidades, si estás leyendo esto es porque tienes un horrible temperamento. O simplemente eres un Uchiha, emo Vengador, reprimido de mierda con traumas de infancia que quiere matar a su hermano y luego masacrar el lugar donde vivió, etc."


**N/A: Este one-shot lo hice por puro aburrimiento, y por haber leído uno de Icitzy, quien escribió de cómo obtener el sharingan en 3 pasos y bue... entonces pensé, por qué no hacer uno sobre el control de la ira en 3 pasos? entonces recordé a los varones Uchihas y Juugo XD**

**Es como una parodia referencial a esos comerciales de hacer alguna cosa en tres pasos**

* * *

**_Cómo curarse de la ira_**

**_"Felicidades, si estás leyendo esto es porque tienes un horrible temperamento. O simplemente eres un Uchiha, emo Vengador, reprimido de mierda con traumas de infancia que quiere matar a su hermano y luego masacrar el lugar donde vivió, etc."_**

—¡Yo no soy ningún Emo Vengador reprimido de mierda que quería matar a su hermano y luego masacrar mi hogar! ¡Estúpido pergamino!

**_"Si está diciendo que esto es realmente estúpido, más que limpiarle el culo a un perro, simplemente deja de leer y vete a la mierda"_**

—¡Estúpido pergamino! ¡Para de joderme en este maldito momento!

**_"Si todavía continúa leyendo, es porque le interesa aunque se diga que no es cierto"_**

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó mientras seguía leyendo

**_"Lamentablemente solo leyendo este pedazo de porquería no se curará solo de su ira, así que siga leyendo o realmente deje de leer y váyase a la mierda"_**

—Quién habrá sido el loco que escribió esto…

**_"Si sigue leyendo este pedazo de gran porquería, le diremos que solamente tienes que seguir unos simples pasos para poder curarte de tu mal control de ira"_**

**_"Paso 1: Como le he dicho antes, este pedazo de mierda no le ayudará a curarse, así que primero vaya a una clase de control de la ira, después del primer día, vuelva a leer esto"_**

—Eso no es nada difícil —dijo

Saliendo de su complejo, Sasuke fue directo al centro médico, a inscribirse en las clases de manejo de la ira, cuando entró, se encontró a Madara, Fugaku, Izuna, Obito y Jūgo

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Sasuke

—Control de la ira, ¿tú qué crees? —dijo Madara

— ¡No me hables así!

Antes de poder continuar discutiendo, una nube de humo apareció, y de allí apareció Tsunade, sorprendiendo y en parte asustando a todos, la ironía…

—Muy bien, vamos a comenzar con ésta clase… —dijo ella sonando algo borracha

Todos miraban asustados la escena, era una ironía que la persona con un temperamento peor que la de Sasuke o Madara estuviera dando clases de manejo de la ira, y más pasada de tragos. Después de una larga sesión, Tsunade casi mata a sus pacientes por no poder controlar su mal temperamento, pudiéndose ver a cinco Uchihas y un joven de cabello anaranjado corriendo por sus vidas de la Senju.

**_"Muy bien, ahora sigue el paso dos: Contar hasta 10 si alguien te hace perder los estribos, si eres un Uchiha, mejor cuenta hasta cien"_**

Sasuke, Madara, Obito, Fugaku, Izuna y Jūgo respiraron hondo, las bestias aparecieron: yanderes, fangirls y obsesivas corriendo como locas, cuando se dieron cuenta, salieron corriendo por su vida en dirección contraria al enorme grupo de locas, llegando a esconderse en un callejón. Las yanderes perseguían a unos clones de Sasuke y Jūgo, las fangirls a Madara y Obito, mientras que las obsesivas perseguían al jefe de la policía militar de la aldea y al hermano del legendario Uchiha...

—Hola-ttebayo

Eso asustó mucho al grupo, haciendo que Jūgo casi entrara en su modo asesino, era Naruto, nadie más, el grupo estaba intentado contar hasta diez, respirando hondo, a los Uchihas accidentalmente se les activó el Mangekyō Sharingan, asustando al Uzumaki, entonces

—NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritaron todos

El Uzumaki solo se quedó mirando con la cara pálida, entonces…

— ¡Miren, allí están!

Las yanderes y las fangirls habían llegado en un dos por tres, un tic se presentó en la cara de Sasuke, contando de nuevo hasta cien, iba a maldecir a Naruto, pero éste se había desaparecido de la nada, dando un tic nervioso al Uchiha, y salieron corriendo de vuelta por sus vidas…

**_"Paso 3: Ve a tu lugar feliz"_**

Después de haber escapado del loco grupo que los perseguían, todos estaban tratando de no perder los estribos de cualquier maldita forma, suspiraban profundamente, tratando de quitarse el susto provocado por las yanderes y fangirls. Ninguno de ellos sabía cómo ellas podían igualarlos en velocidad… El Hebi hakase estaba con el corazón acelerado, al igual que el Futarime no Rikudō, el líder de la policía militar, el hermano menor de Madara y el ex subordinado de Madara…

—Demonios… ¿cómo las fangirls tienen esa velocidad…? —decía Sasuke jadeando

Nadie respondió… entonces…

— ¡Madara! —gritó una voz femenina

Al Uchiha ya mencionado se le heló la sangre al escuchar esa voz, era Tsunade, quien estaba exageradamente encabronada con Madara, quien tenía un tic nervioso, recordando el motivo por el cual ella estaba así. Recordando la ironía en la que estaban, él recordó el 3er paso, y trató siquiera de pensar en algo feliz, si es que encontraba algo, al igual que Sasuke, Izuna y Fugaku… retrocediendo lentamente, salieron corriendo ya que sus vidas dependían de aquello y mucho, siendo de vuelta perseguidos por la Godaime Hokage, entonces detrás de ellos reapareció el grupo de las yanderes, fangirls y obsesivas, usaron chakra para incrementar su energía, pero fue en vano ya que ellas de alguna forma se las arreglaban para pisarles sus talones…

La razón por la que la Senju estaba muy furiosa con el Uchiha fue porque ella, aparte de estar muy tomada por varias botellas de sake, un pequeño comentario de Madara que ella había escuchado acerca de su abuelo la hizo estallar a pleno. Aún intentaban llegar a su lugar feliz, entonces recordaron un cuarto paso en el pergamino…

**_"Si lee esto es porque todos los pasos se fueron a la mierda por muchos motivos, entonces aquí vamos con el paso 4: Si no puede contenerse más, destruya lo que haya a su alrededor, si es un Uchiha con el Mangekyō Sharingan que puede usar el Susanoo, destruya lo que hay a su alrededor con eso"_**

Sasuke y Madara activaron Susanoo y comenzaron a destruirlo todo, Obito usó Kamui para deshacerse de todo el loco grupo de yanderes y fangirls, Fugaku comenzó a destruir todo con ninjutsu junto con Izuna, y Jūgo entró en su modo asesino, comenzando a destruirlo todo, lo último que todos supieron ese día, era que media villa había sido destruída por 6 locos

**_"Felicidades, ahora ya está completamente curado de su ira. Y si quiere, pruebe a cómo atraer serpientes pedófilas en tres simples pasos"_**

**_…_**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_Fin_**

* * *

**N/A: Si me preguntan por qué Izuna, Madara y Fugaku están vivos... digamos que quería divertirme un rato con ellos ¬w¬ XD**


End file.
